Love Isn't Always What It Seems
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sasuke's location has been confirmed and Sakura and Naruto are going to get him. But they need a third member to their team. Naruto thinks of the perfect man for the job. Will Sakura's love for Sasuke be shattered? Or will it become stronger? GaaSakuSasu
1. Prologue

**A/n: I have GOT to be the worst person like EVER XD lol!!! I jut keep writing and writing but I can't help that I get inspired easily and if I don't write it down then I go like retarded and insane and it bothers me and sometimes I forget!!! It's just horrible!!!**

**Well here's a new story for you all, please don't kill me I promise I'm working hard on the others. But I must do what I do XD lol**

**Anyway this one will inwardly destroy lol and you will all soon find out why but I must write it because I just must lol. The only reason I think I could write it is because I know how it will end lol**

**Anyway I was playing Sonic Adventure Battle 2 and I got the idea because I just did I also got it from paying Sonic Heroes!! Those are FREAKING awesome games I love Shadow he is SO awesome!!!**

**Anyway please review and I won't send my minions after you :D PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Love Isn't Always What You Think**

Sakura laughed as Naruto moved onto his 6th bowl of ramen. She ate her pork ramen slowly as Naruto told her about his mission. Apparently he saved the whole squad with his Rasengan. She just nodded happily and listened as he went on and on.

"Thanks again Sakura for paying" Naruto smiled and grabbed his 7th bowl. She sighed and shook her head,

"Why wouldn't I pay it's your 21st birthday, it's my present to you" she said happily.

"A better present would be a kiss," he snickered.

Sakura looked at him and them smiled, "Ok Naruto close your eyes and pucker up"

He smiled brightly and closed his eyes poking his lips out. She held her finger up to his forehead and flicked him in the head making him fall down to the ground in pain.

"OW!" he yelled rubbing his forehead.

Sakura smirked at him and turned back to her bowl of ramen. "Don't kid around Naruto, you know that I still love Sasuke" she said sipping the soup from the bowl. "Even though he has been gone for 9 years" she said sadly.

Naruto sat back in his seat and looked at his friend, "Don't worry Sakura I told you we would find him and we will" he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks Naruto"

Sakura paid the enormous bill and stood up stretching her legs. "I'll walk you home Sakura" her friend smiled brightly and she agreed. They walked down the still crowded streets of Konoha talking about their recent missions and successes.

"Hey Naruto! Sakura!" Shikamaru called from behind them. They both turned around and waited as Shikamaru made his way over to them. "Hey Tsunade said that she has urgent news for you two, so be quick about it and make your way to the Hokage tower" he said pointing behind him.

"I wonder what she wants?" Sakura sighed as she looked at Naruto. "See you Shikamaru" she waved as her and Naruto started their run to the Hokage tower.

They made their way up to the Hokage's office and walked in to see Tsunade working on some papers. She looked up and her face fell as she saw them. "I have some bad news" she said grimly.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked walking forward. Naruto followed her in and stared at the Hokage wanting to know the same thing. Tsunade sighed and looked away from the two.

"It's Sasuke" she said quietly. Both went wide eyed and were set on edge by the name, "We've found him"

"Where?!" Sakura asked immediately.

"A scout reported him and his new _team_ in the hidden village in the rocks. Since Sasuke is not a member of this village anymore I have not filed it as an official mission, but I know how you two feel about him. So I'm sending you two on a secret mission to try and convince him to come back or . . . kill him. There have been reports of the damage they have done, if you can get him back then he has hope"

"Kakashi is on a black ops mission right now and since this is your mission you need someone else and I am giving you the choice of ANY shinobi you think would be the best for your team" she said folding her hands and looking at the two.

"I was thinking since you both have a main strong point in offense, you should pick someone with an unbeatable defense" she voiced her opinion.

The words brought a big smile to Naruto's face, "Anyone, right?" he asked again.


	2. Start of the Journey

**A/n: HEY everyone!! I've finally got the next chapter and I know the first one was like SUPER shot but it was what I wanted because I couldn't start this chapter anywhere but where I did and I will have to admit I love this chapter. If you ask me Sakura is too kind for her own good lol. You will all see what I mean but yeah here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Please Review!!!!! **

Gaara just stared at the blonde boy in his presence almost in utter disbelief. "Ok so let me get this straight" he said holding up his hand. "You want _me_ to leave my village to go help you rescue someone I hate?" he asked hoping his friend was joking around with him.

"Yeah that's pretty much it" Naruto nodded happily. Sakura slapped her hand on her forehead. She pushed Naruto aside and looked at Gaara.

"Look Kazekage-sama I am really sorry to have bothered you, we found our friend and our other teammate is not here. Tsunade-sama gave us permission to get anyone we wanted to assist us because this is not an official mission. She suggested someone who had an undefeatable defense and apparently this idiot thought of you" she gulped her small fear of the Kazekage kicking in.

She knew how he had changed but that image from their childhood always played in her head when she was around Gaara. He watched her as she played with her fingers and tried to get up the courage to speak her mind to him.

"Well, I know that it sounds unreasonable and I know you don't like Sasuke but you really are the strongest person I can think of too and it would really mean a lot to both of us if you helped us" she bowed her head.

Gaara stared at her in surprise and then disgust washed over his face, _Sasuke_. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, "Fine. I'll help you"

Sakura shot up with a bright smile, "Really?!"

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered. "Alright we should leave as soon as possible so you should pack soon" he said rushing over to Gaara and dragging him up.

"Ok, ok Naruto I will. But I have to clear it with the council, so how about you go pack for me and you make up some story to tell the council that you _need_ me alright" he said to Sakura.

She nodded and Naruto ran out the door. "Come on" he said holding the door open for her. She walked through the door and followed him down the hall. 'Wow I haven't seen the Kazekage in a long time . . . he's gotten really cute' she blushed at her thought. Her mind went to Sasuke and she was determined to think up the perfect lie. The faster she moved the faster she would come to Sasuke.

Gaara opened the door and Sakura followed in seeing all the faces of the Suna council. 'What is my name again?' she asked herself loosing all confidence she had just had.

Gaara looked at her and saw her panicked face, "This is Haruno Sakura she is a shinobi from the leaf and it is an urgent matter that I join her and Uzumaki Naruto on a mission . . ."

"About the Akatsuki" she interrupted him and gave him a thankful look for saving her butt. "My village has discovered an Akatsuki base, we think it might have their plans, but we need the strongest people we can find. Naruto is the carrier of the nine tails and Gaara has the one tail. Both of them and I are going to go and investigate the base" she said taking a deep breath and hoping they would buy the lie.

"Kazekage-sama are you sure you want to go to the people that almost killed you?" one asked.

"I am, I want to get them back and save our village from their countless attacks that will surely come, I'll have Naruto and Sakura they are both more then capable of protecting themselves and each other. Temari can be my temporary while I am gone" he said sounding very political.

"Alright Kazekage-sama we will send some shinobi with you,"

"No" he ordered. "A normal squad is made of a three man cell, it's best to keep it small. I want to end this once and for all" he told the council.

"But Kazekage-sama,"

"No!" he glared at them all. "Just trust me I can handle this, all I want is for the village to be safe and I know Temari can do that in my absence" they all nodded and Gaara turned to Sakura and let out a sigh. She stared up at him and followed him as he left the room.

'Wow, he's a really good Kazekage. A lot better then Tsunade' she rolled her eyes thinking about her alcoholic sensei. 'He didn't lose his cool at all and these people tried to kill him when he was little, he sure has come a long way' she smiled and felt at least somewhat more comfortable around him.

"Ugh Sakura" Gaara said, she hadn't even realized she was ahead of him. She turned to look at him and answer but apparently he was going to warn her about the stairs she was about to trip down.

She stared down at the ground as the sand held her in place. "You might want to watch where you're going" he suggested. Gaara walked over beside her and had his sand push her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sakura nodded really embarrassed now, he probably thought she was even more of an idiot. First the council and now this, "Sorry" she muttered.

"For what?" he said questioningly.

She just sweat-dropped 'Wow could he have changed more?' she asked herself. "We should probably get to my house so that Naruto doesn't destroy it" he said passing her and going down the stairs. Sakura nodded and followed silently.

'Come on Sakura you need to be better then this, the Kazekage of Suna is helping you get the love of your life and he doesn't even like Sasuke! Say thank you!' she yelled at herself.

By now they were already out on the scorching streets of Suna. "Um Kazekage-sama," she began.

"Please don't call me that" he said simply. She just shut her mouth tight and wanted to punch herself in the face.

"Well, um . . . Gaara," Man that was weird, "thank you"

He stopped and looked back at her, "Its fine, we all have reasons for doing things"

"Well what's your reason?" she asked walking up beside him and they both continued on.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that" he told her looking off into the distance.

Sakura sighed and just continued beside him. "So," he rubbed the back of his head and looked in the opposite direction of her, "You still obsessed with the Uchiha?"

"You mean Sasuke?" she blushed.

"Yeah that's what I said," he retorted.

She huffed, "No you said _the Uchiha_" she corrected.

"Maybe I don't want to call him Sasuke, I find it more appropriate for me to call someone I hate by the last name" he said angrily.

Sakura stopped herself before she could say anything else and kept telling herself, 'Shut up stupid he's helping you save Sasuke!'

"I'm sorry, call him what ever you want" she said forcing a smile.

He just shook his head and walked ahead of her. She ran a bit to catch up, "What is it?"

"First of all you don't want me to call him what ever I want, it would hurt your feelings and I don't want to do that and second don't be so defensive if you do something I don't like, it's not like I'm going to not help you," a small smirk came across his face.

"I'll just kill you" he snickered.

Sakura shook her head and gave a small laugh even though she wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. He slowed down and opened a huge front door and Sakura just stared up in awe. He held it open for her and they both went in.

"I'll just go make sure Naruto got all the right things and I'll be right back down, if you're hungry the kitchen is right there" he said turning away from her and disappearing in a swirl of sand. A thought occurred to her as she stared at the spot he had just been.

"Why didn't he just tell me to stay at his office and do that?" she wondered but shrugged it off. "Whatever" she mumbled and sat herself on one of the couches.

-

Gaara looked through the bag Naruto had packed for him and nodded. "Wow Naruto you actually packed all the things I needed" he laughed as Naruto grinned.

"So," Naruto's grin grew. He nudged Gaara and giggled like a girl. "How was it with Sakura?" he asked begging for details, "Did you make you move?"

Gaara glared at the blond and just shook his head, "I told you I wasn't going to do anything" he said calmly.

"Oh come on Gaara, your so much better for her then Sasuke. Not to mention you're a Kazekage, your hot, and you're like the strongest person on the face of the planet . . . other then me of course" he laughed rubbing his finger under his nose.

Gaara just stared at him with a freaked out look. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me hot and that you think your stronger then me, because that is impossible" he gave the blond a small smirk.

"Well I am," Naruto said laughing triumphantly.

"You wanna test it out right now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Naruto smiled and made the hands signs and three more Naruto appeared. Gaara's sand erupted around him and got ready to strike.

The door slammed open and Sakura glared in at the two, "How did I know you two would be retarded like this"

Naruto's clones disappeared and Gaara's sand eased back into his gourd. "I would have won," Gaara said turning away from Naruto.

"Yeah right," Naruto said charging at him. Sakura's fist made contact with Naruto face making him fall to the floor.

"I. Don't. Care." She huffed and glared at Gaara's back. "Are you ready?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"As ready as I shall ever be," he assured her and grabbed his bag. "Come on Naruto," he said as he walked passed the crying boy. Sakura followed Gaara out and Naruto jumped up chasing after the two.

They walked out the front door and headed for the gates. "Hey Sakura don't you think that Sasuke is just so emo, I mean you deserve someone better . . . someone who is undeniably in love with you, kind like G-" Gaara stomped as hard as he could on Naruto's foot. He sent him an icy glare that went unseen by the tear filled eyes.

"OW!" he yelled holding his foot. Gaara smirked and walked ahead as Sakura just stared at Naruto.

"Gosh Naruto you call yourself a shinobi and you cry over stubbing your toe" she shook her head and sighed.

"Yeah Naruto, suck it up" Gaara said in a mocking manor.

"You know what Gaara you just wait!" Naruto warned as if he had revenge planned.

"Whatever" Gaara said continuing ahead. They exited Suna after a talk with the guards and headed toward the land of earth. Sakura trailed behind Gaara and Naruto behind her.

"It's so hot out here" she complained shielding her eyes from the unyielding sun. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth shade covered her and she saw Gaara's sand blocked out the sand for her.

"Oh you didn't have to do that," she blushed poking her fingers together.

"It doesn't bother me, not like I have any other use for it at this point" he shrugged.

"Hey Gaara I'm hot too," Naruto said.

The red head didn't answer and only continued on doing nothing about it. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in a pouting gesture. He smirked and looked at Sakura, "So Sakura I have another to add to the list of the people who like you"

Gaara tensed but tried to act casual. "Really now" Sakura replied quite uninterested in the matter.

"Oh yeah he's one of the strongest shinobi I know and he has a brother and sister and-"

"Naruto I really don't care, you know that I love Sasuke so why bother telling me?" she said looking back at him. His face fell in defeat and he gave up on trying. He rested his hands behind his head and leaned it back.

The sun started setting and the shadow across the desert grew in size. Gaara's sand fell as the sun was now out of sight and no longer was needed. "We should probably stop before it gets too cold" Gaara said stopping and moving his hands creating a flat surface.

He kneeled down and hit his hands on the ground making a small one room hut type thing. "It gets really cold and windy at night, this should do though. I mixed it with minerals from deep beneath the ground" he informed the two gesturing for them to go in.

"See Sakura I told you BEST person for the job. Gaara you are the man!" Naruto cheered going in and placing his things down. He came out with some sticks and Sakura went in setting up her own sleeping bag.

Naruto got a fire started and started cooking ramen. Sakura came out and sat down beside Naruto, "So what are we doing about watch?"

"I'll do it" Gaara said immediately.

She stared at him very confused at what he had proposed, "I don't sleep" he reminded her. "Why take turns when you two need all the sleep you can get, I haven't slept for 22 years" he leaned back and fell onto the sand staring up at the moon.

Naruto handed Sakura the instant ramen and handed Gaara some as well. They ate in silence but it wasn't a horrible awkward silence, all their minds were off in different places.

'I should have brought some pork ramen'

'I wonder how long it will take to find Sasuke'

'I wonder if Sasuke still looks like a douche'

There was a grumble from Naruto, a sigh from Sakura, and a snicker from Gaara. Naruto yawned and piled up the garbage; he placed it in a specific bag and looked at the two. "I'm going to head to bed" he yawned.

"Yeah me too" Sakura said standing with the sleepy blond. "Night Gaara" she said going into the sand hut. He stared after her and then directed his gaze towards Naruto.

"I'm telling you, if she knew she would defiantly be swayed about Sasuke," he told him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I can tell that it wouldn't there always someone that ends up with one sided love" he sighed and looked to the sky.

Naruto just looked down at his friend, "You came because of her didn't you?"

He shrugged and refused to answer. Naruto just shook his head, "Well night. See you in the morning" he yawned and headed in with Sakura.

-

Sakura sat up finally after a whole 30 minutes of trying to get back to sleep. She pushed off her blanket and stood up, she remembered Gaara's words but it felt perfect in here. She grabbed the blanket just in case and stepped outside. It was freezing; Sakura wrapped the blanket around her and looked around for the red head.

She looked and saw him sitting on a sand dune right beside their camp. She struggled up the loose sand and stood only feet away from him. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah . . . can I sit with you?"

"Its cold" was his only reply.

She walked beside him and sat down, "I have a blanket" she smiled and looked down at him. "Aren't you cold?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Not really," he lied. In truth he could no longer feel his fingers. Sakura looked at his slightly shivering arms and sighed.

"You're a bad liar" she smiled pulling some of the blanket around him. She sat closer to him so it would fit around them both. "If you're cold you could just say so" she said kindly.

She tried to close it around them and her hand brushed against his, "My god Gaara your hands are frozen!" she gasped grabbing them with her warm ones and rubbing her thumbs in circles. He just turned his face away from her and stared at the sand around them.

"I'm sorry," he said turning back to her.

She blinked and had a very confused look on her face. "For what? You haven't done anything to me" she smiled.

"Back then when I hurt you, I never told you I was sorry. It's always bothered me" he admitted.

Sakura was just wide eyed it was if all the tension between him and her melted with those words, "Thank you, that really means more then you think"

She smiled up at him and he tried to give her a small one. "My goodness Gaara your hands are just freezing" she laughed pulling them closer to her. He tried to keep his cool demeanor but it was becoming especially hard now.

After awhile Gaara pulled his hands away from hers, she looked up at him confused with his action. "You should really get to sleep" he said looking away.

"Yeah, I guess I should but you can't stay out here. I forbid it" she said standing up and pulling him up as well. She held the blanket tightly around them and looked toward the small hut. "Come on, I refuse to let you stay out here and freeze" she smiled and started down the hill with him extremely close behind.

"It's really alright"

"No its not" she glared back at him. "Friends look after each other and don't let each other freeze" she said entering the cozy one room hut. He fixed the blanket do it was around her and sat against the wall with the door. She sat in her sleeping bag and looked over at him, "If you go out there again I'll break every bone in your body" she threatened with a smirk.

"Oh really" he smirked back.

"You think I can't?"

"Oh I know you can" he sighed and leaned against the wall. She smiled with triumph and lay down.

"Night Gaara" she yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep quickly.

Gaara stared at her sleeping face and a small smile rested on his face. "You don't deserve her _Uchiha_" he growled.


	3. Dreams

**A/n: Oh my GOD!! Two updates in one day!!! I am just too good XD lol!! Just kidding people, this is my Christmas present to you!!! I love the fluff in this chapter!! I really do but things are going to get very, VERY complicated!!! I hope you enjoy the chapter but I am off to bed now! Tomorrow is Christmas and I cannot wait to open my presents!! So I'm going to bed early tonight!!! I love you all and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope you get everything you want!!!**

**Please review!!!!! I love you!!!!**

Gaara moved his hand and the sand hut collapsed. "Man Gaara I slept great, you're like the best teammate ever!" Naruto smiled and pat his friend on the back.

"Alright if we run all day then we should make it to the mountain forest the surrounds the village hidden in the rocks. We can camp there and there is a river there where we can replenish our water, that sound good with you two?" Gaara asked looking for objection.

"Sounds fantastic to me" Sakura smiled.

"Excellent idea Gaara" Naruto gave him a thumbs up and thrust his backpack onto his back. "Let's head out!" Naruto pointed out toward the desert. The blonde trotted out in that direction and Sakura and Gaara just stared after him.

"Um, Naruto . . ." Gaara cleared his throat getting his attention. "We're going that way" he said pointing in the opposite direction that he was going.

"Oh," Naruto nodded and did an about face. "Then onward!" he yelled once again and took off. Sakura sighed and shook her head following Naruto. Gaara stayed behind Sakura wanting to be a good distance from her.

Why did she have to be so perfect? Gaara glared at the ground and tried to rid his angered mind. It wasn't fair she was beautiful, strong . . . extremely strong . . . and one of the nicest people to live. Her care for other people was flawless. 'I don't think she can be mean to someone' he said to himself.

He looked at the ground suspiciously and then looked up to the two ahead of him. "Naruto, Sakura, be careful the ground is-" he was caught off when the ground below them cracked.

'Fuck!' he cursed in his head. They were falling and the jagged ground did NOT look friendly. "Sakura grab Naruto's hand!" he yelled over to the pink haired girl.

"Naruto!" she called out reaching her hand towards him. He grabbed on and held it tightly.

Gaara held his out towards Sakura and she reached out for his, "I can't reach!" she said her eyes watering with tears. There was the smallest space between the two and Gaara tried to reach further barely grabbing onto her hand the best he could. He dragged her and Naruto to him and his sand exploded from his gourd.

It encased them in a solid sand ball. By now the three were close together and Sakura was holding onto Gaara for dear life. They hit the ground painfully but at least they were alive. "Gaara? Naruto? Are you guys alright?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine" Gaara said.

"Me too, thanks Gaara" Naruto breathed out and tried to steady his heart.

"I'm sorry I tried to tell you guys the ground was hollow"

The arms that Sakura had around Gaara tightened and she pressed herself against him in a hug, "Gaara you saved our lives" she whispered holding on even tighter. The sand around them slide down and the light from the hole shown down on them. It solidified beneath the three and Gaara just placed his arms lightly around Sakura. It carried them up to the surface and he stood bringing her up with him. Sakura looked around and saw they were back in the sunlight.

She still didn't let go of the sand master, she was afraid she would fall again. 'If I die I can't save Sasuke' she told herself closing her eyes tightly.

"Sakura its ok I won't let the ground fall anymore" Gaara told her. She looked up and then realized the body she had been holding was his and she blushed insanely.

"I'm so sorry" she said removing her arms from his body.

"Don't worry about the ground anymore; I'll keep it sturdy just run . . . fast. The desert is the hardest part and the faster we are out the soon we can get to . . . _Sasuke_" he forced out.

Sakura looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah let's hurry up" she said turning to Naruto. He nodded and they started off again.

The traveled for hours and finally a huge grin cracked on Naruto's face as he saw a line of trees over the horizon and mountains behind those trees. "I see it!" he called behind him. Sakura smiled, overjoyed with the closeness.

As Gaara had said it was getting darker the closer they got to the forest and when they reached the tree line Naruto stopped and looked back at Gaara. The red head looked around and noticed a few landmarks that gave away the location.

"The river is this way," he said gesturing with his finger. He started walking and Naruto followed. Sakura took the back and the three walked silently through the thickening forest. "Ah finally were here" Gaara turned to the two and walked through the last line of trees to show a small river and a big enough clearing for the three of them.

"Alright" Naruto said throwing his things to the floor. "We'll stay here tomorrow and think of a pan and train a bit so that we don't lose our touch, that ok?" he asked Gaara and Sakura.

"I don't care" Gaara shrugged and set his things down walking towards the small river.

"Would about you Sakura?"

Sakura looked to the side and thought about the plan, "I don't know Naruto I really want to find Sasuke as soon as possible"

"Sakura, I know you want to find him but we need to rest we just ran through the desert. If we come up with a plan this time there will be no way he can get away" he assured his pink haired friend.

"Yeah I guess your right" she sighed and looked at herself. She was covered in dirt and sand, "Gross," she whispered and tossed her things down.

She walked over to where Gaara was sitting at the rivers edge, "Hey Gaara is there, um, a place where I can . . . you know . . . get clean" she said nervously.

He looked up at her and pointed up the river, "Just a little ways down there is a perfect spot for that. It's nice and shallow, not to mention secluded"

"Thank you" she smiled and went back to her bag and grabbed out a change of clothes, a brush, and a towel she had brought along. "Hey Naruto could you set up my sleeping bag?" Sakura asked as she headed towards the woods.

"Sure Sakura!" he smiled and waved as she disappeared. She walked along the river and sighed in relief as she could no longer see their camp. Just as Gaara had said there was another smaller clearing, the water look inviting and she stripped down immediately.

Sakura slipped into the water that was cold against her hot skin. She welcomed it and tried to get all the sand and dirt off of her. She took a deep breath and went underneath the clear water. When she emerged she felt renewed and better then ever. She saw going to see Sasuke again, that was going to be the happiest day of her life. Until she got married him of course.

She giggled at the thought of her and Sasuke getting married, "Uchiha Sakura" she squealed happily. "Yeah that sounds good," she mumbled to herself as she leaned on the side closing her eyes.

She could use a good rest, her body ached and the cold water was just the trick to relax her tense muscles.

"_Alas fair Sakura I am here to save you my love," Sasuke said to the pink haired maiden. She was dressed like a fairy tale princess and Sasuke was her knight in shining armor._

"_Oh Sasuke!" Sakura cried out happily running towards him and falling into his open arms. "You've come to rescue me!" she said with eyes full of love._

"_Oh my sweet Sakura I am not really here to save you" Sasuke smirked his knowing smirk. Sakura stared in confusion at her knight in shining armor, but he was not in shining armor anymore he was in black armor. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled raising his sword and thrusting down. _

_Sakura screamed but was protected by another knight that had appeared from no where. He was in shining silver and a helmet shielded his face from her view but the two fought and Sasuke was losing._

_Sakura held her hands close to her heart and watched the two duel. The mystery knight maneuvered out of Sasuke's reach and then thrust his sword through the lest Uchiha. Sakura went wide eyed but somehow was relieved as the dark haired boy fell._

_But her attention turned to the still unknown knight, he looked at her and sheathed his sword and moved his hands towards his helmet. It slid off and Sakura stared at the face of the shaggy red head. "Gaara" she said breathlessly._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

_He gave her a small smile and sighed, "Saving you of course. Aren't knights supposed to save their princesses?" he took her hand and kissed it gently making her blush._

_She took his helmet and threw it behind her taking his face in her hands and bringing him down to her level kissing him full on the lips._

Sakura jolted awake and looked around. She was alone in the water and the forest was still except the small sound of crickets. She pulled herself out of the water and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her. As she was drying herself off.

She got dressed and brushed her now towel dried hair. "What a weird dream" she whispered to herself. "Staying in the cold water must have made me delusional" she laughed it off but still not completely convinced.

Sakura grabbed her old clothes and her towel. She threw the brush in the liter of things. She started her way back to the camp and as she approached she heard the two training. She peered from behind a tree and her jaw dropped at the site. Naruto and Gaara were practicing tai-jutsu . . . without their shirts on.

"Oh my . . ." she whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen a more physically attractive body" she breathed out trying to calm her heart down. "Who knew Gaara looked like THAT underneath his clothes" she said to herself.

She finally decided to come out from the tree and tried to not drool over the Kazekage's glistening body. "Hey your back, did you find the right place" Gaara asked looking over at her.

She just nodded and tried to keep her eyes on his face. "I found it and it was hot-I MEAN cold, nice and steaming COLD . . . I'm just going to put my things away and get something to eat" she laughed and backed away.

"Alright Sakura! Don't eat my beef ramen!" Naruto called as she went to their things. She rolled her eyes, like she would ever take ramen. She scoffed at the very thought and put away all of her things. She grabbed an apple and lay on her sleeping bag trying to ignore the sounds of there training.

'I wonder why Gaara would need to be good at tai-jutsu he has amazing defense . . . I guess if his sand got wet like that one time' she thought.

'**Who cares?! He's like a god'** Inner Sakura cheered with hearts in her eyes. **'He blows that fruit cake Sasuke out of the water. I'd tap that'** she snickered.

A huge blush spread across her face as she heard her inner self's voice. 'Don't talk like that Sasuke is the most important thing. I love him' Sakura said shutting her other self up.

But the dream crept its way back into her mind and she closed her eyes trying to think about Sasuke instead. She turned on her side and fell asleep.

_She was walking through a green forest at twilight and seemed to not know where she was going. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress and she stopped when she heard a whimper. She followed the sound and saw a wounded black wolf._

_She walked up to it and kneeled down; it had black eyes and was in withering pain. She held her now glowing green hands and healed the wolf, it looked at her scared and confused but its expression changed to hate. It growled and then barked. Sakura stood and backed away but it leapt towards her._

_But out of nowhere a red wolf lunged at the black wolf. They circled each other before they started tearing each other apart, but the black wolf fell to the ground lifeless and the red wolf with pale green eyes stared at her._

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura wake up!" Gaara yelled too as he tried to shake her awake. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at the two. "Sakura are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep" he told her. Both had worried looks on their faces, she looked down and let out a grateful sigh, 'Thank god he has his shirt on' she thought.

"I need to be alone," she pushed them both away from her and ran off into the woods.

"I'll get her" Gaara said standing up and following. Naruto snickered and rubbed his hands together in a mischievous way.

Sakura made her way back to the place where she had bathed. She stopped in the small opening and just held her hands to her face. "I don't know what to think anymore . . . these dreams . . . are torturing me" she cried.

"Sakura," Gaara's voice came from behind her. She turned and saw him coming from the trees and turned away from him.

"I can't be near you right now" she said painfully.

"Why?" he asked stopping his place.

"I just . . . I'm so confused, I keep having these dreams and for some reason your always in them"

He looked down realizing now why she was screaming, "I think I was yelling because I was confused" she said sadly. He looked up now confused with everything.

"You mean you weren't scared?"

"No I was but the person who was trying to hurt me was someone I couldn't believe . . . I fell asleep when I was here and I had a dream that he was trying to kill me but some mysterious knight came and saved my life . . ." she turned her head to see him staring at her. "That knight . . . was you" she said shyly.

Gaara went slightly wide eyed, "Me?" he asked making sure he heard right.

"It didn't make sense and then back at camp a black wolf attacked me. I didn't understand what it symbolized until a red wolf with pale green eyes killed it" she said worriedly.

Gaara let out a deep sigh and walked over to her. She faced him with her whole body and stared up at him. "I'm sure it means nothing, I mean you . . . love . . . _Sasuke_" he said clearly trying to say a select few words.

"That's what I thought but I mean do you have dreams like that about people you love?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know, I can't dream about the person I love" he admitted.

"Oh yeah," she said suddenly feeling ashamed but then it struck her that he admitted her loved someone.

"But personally I don't think you would . . ." he trailed off.

Sakura nodded and sighed, "Gaara I know I must sound noisy but I don't want to deal with my problems right now but have you told this girl you liked her yet?"

"I have not" he told her inwardly smiling.

"Well why not?"

"She doesn't like me"

"But how do you know that?" she pouted, "I mean you haven't told her so how do you know how she feels about you?"

"Because I know she loves someone else," he said sadly.

"But does the guy love her back?"

Gaara just looked at her almost painfully, "I really don't think so but I would never tell her, all I want is for her to be happy and if she ever needed me that I could be there for her"

Sakura smiled "That's so sweet, she's one lucky girl. She must be very special"

"Yeah she really is" he said with a small smile.

"If you were to tell her how would you?"

Gaara leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Sakura was wide eyed and almost to baffled to do anything. She pushed forward a little and felt his hand trail lightly on her arm. She looked down; breaking the kiss "I'm sorry" she whispered and whipped the tears forming in her eyes away.

She went around him and ran off back to the camp. Gaara just stared at the ground where she had been standing. "I love you Sakura" he whispered into the night.


	4. Found

**A/n: I finally got the next chapter done!!! Might I add right now it is 4:14 a.m. WOW I'm a freak!!! Lol well I really hope you all like this chapter although not so much fluff in this one but the next chapter OMG there's gonna be so much fluff you could make a freaking pillow!!!!**

**Well like always PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Naruto sat at there small fire eating his ramen. Sakura sat against a tree just thinking about last night. Gaara hadn't come back to camp but she wasn't worried about his safety. She didn't think there was anyone that could defeat Gaara. But she had rejected him.

She felt horrible, the very first person, to her knowledge, that he had liked and she turned him down. He was even the first guy to kiss her and she just left him . . . but it was for Sasuke. She loved Sasuke and wasn't it ok if she was with the one she loved?

She rested her head in her hand and just stared at the ground. Not only was this irritating things would be really weird when he got back. At least Naruto didn't know about it and she wouldn't have to worry about his big mouth.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto waved as he came worth through the thicket. "Where were you? You didn't come back last night" he said looking up now as he came nearer.

"I went for a walk no need to worry about. I went to a near-by town and asked if anyone had seen Sasuke, a woman said that he and three other passed through there yesterday and were headed north. He was with two men and a woman. Apparently the woman was noticeable because she had thick rimmed glasses and half her hair was practically chopped off"

"So around noon-ish I think we should head out," he said taking an offered ramen cup.

"Alright I'll make sure everything is packed up and ready by then," the blond saluted and returned to eating his ramen. Gaara took the chop sticks and sat beside his friend.

"So what really happened last night, I didn't get anything out of Sakura" Naruto whispered so that their pink haired companion could not hear.

"The thing I knew would happen" he sighed sticking some noodles in his mouth.

"So she flat out told you she didn't like you?"

Gaara shook his head and set his cup on his knee, "It was far more complicated then that well you see we were talking and then I kissed her, she kissed me back, and then she said sorry. I'm not really sure how she feels, I just know she's really confused and I really don't want to make things harder for her"

"If she wants the Uchiha then all I want to do is find him for her," Gaara said as simply as he could and returned to eating his ramen.

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Man Gaara you have got to be the perfect guy to not want to rip apart the guy you hate getting the girl you want"

"Oh don't take me lightly Naruto I want to crushed the Uchiha into unidentifiable pieces, but it would hurt Sakura so all I want is what she wants and what she wants is to find him" he sighed.

Naruto tied the last of their things together and got his backpack ready. Sakura got hers as well and looked at the two wondering if they were going to head out now. "Alright let's go, Gaara if you would?" Naruto gestured for his red haired friend to take the lead.

They took off into the forest and Naruto and Sakura saw the village that Gaara had told them about. "They should be in one of the surrounding towns; there was a storm a couple days ago that should have slowed them up. There a point where the road divides into two and then that divides again, there are three towns there"

"We can split up there and then meet up at the fork later," he informed them. The two of them nodded and sped up as Gaara did. Soon the fork he had been speaking of came into view. They all slide to a stop and looked at the sign that had three arrows. Two pointed down one path and the other pointed down the other.

"I'll take the single road and we'll meet back here at sunset," Gaara told them before turning away from them and heading in the direction of the other town. Sakura and Naruto started down the other path and for the first time there was an awkward silence between the two.

"So Gaara's a pretty cool dude," Naruto said looking over for Sakura's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Well I mean I really don't know ANYONE who would continue with this mission after the ONLY reason he came was to be near a girl, who then rejected him. Especially when the person he's saving is someone he hates" Naruto just shrugged and kept his eyes on her.

"I just think what a great guy"

So Naruto had known the whole time. She wondered how long he had in fact known. Not too soon the place where the two would separate came and Sakura waved to Naruto before going towards the town.

She didn't understand it herself, if what Naruto had said was true then Gaara only agreed to come because she had begged him too. He had told her his feelings and she had rejected him. It was the same thing Sasuke had done except for the difference in amount.

This was different then all the other guys that had liked her, I mean she liked Lee as a person but if he ever kissed her he would lose a couple teeth. And then here he was, the Kazekage himself, had given her, her first kiss.

"Maybe this is just from being away from Sasuke for too long?" she wondered and then confirmed the statement. "That must be it" she sighed and looked ahead with a bright smile. "I'll find you Sasuke I promise!" she said happily.

-

Sakura walked back to the meeting place in defeat, no one in the town she had been in had seen Sasuke. She almost turned back seeing who was leaning against the sign.

Gaara looked over as she approached and just closed his eyes meditating again. "Did you find anything?" he asked, almost looking as if he wasn't listening to her.

"No, nothing at all" she said in defeat.

"Neither did I," he said opening his pale green eyes and facing her. She gulped afraid of what he was looking at but he walked past her and met Naruto.

"You guys! I found him!" he said happily.

"Really?!" Sakura asked turning to Naruto. He nodded and made a peace sign.

"I used my transformation jutsu when I saw him and over heard his conversation; they're planning something at a huge party there. I also found a man who was going to go with his wife but she's sick and he's willing to sell his tickets to us" Naruto grinned and danced around.

"Well this is perfect, let's go buy those tickets before he sells them to someone else" Gaara said pulling out a small bag. "I brought some money from the treasury it should be enough to get the tickets and evening wear" he said putting it back up.

Naruto just continued smiling and they all headed back to the village that Naruto had been investigating.

-

"Thank you sir," Naruto smiled and took the two tickets. He made his way back to Gaara and Sakura who were standing silently beside each other. "All right I got the two tickets and I think you two should go in with them, because Gaara your better with political fancy talk like this" Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head.

He handed the tickets to Gaara who tucked them safely away. "Also . . ." Naruto gulped and looked at the two. "Since they were V.I.P tickets the people there are expecting a . . . married couple so you two have to kind of . . ."

"Pretend to be married?" Gaara asked bluntly. Sakura went completely red and looked away from the two.

"Yeah," Naruto said giving an awkward laugh.

"Well we have about three hours till this party," Gaara sighed and pulled some money from the bag and then tossed it to Sakura. "Buy what ever you want and then meet us at that hotel" he told her as he pointed to one of the fanciest ones in the village, "Just ask for your room number and they will give you a key"

She nodded and looked at the two, "So are you guys going together to let me shop alone?"

"Yup" Naruto smiled and pat Sakura on the shoulder, "Get something pretty"

Sakura blushed more as the two walked off. "Stupid Naruto" she muttered and headed towards the market area. "He did this on purpose . . . but if all goes right tonight I'll be in Sasuke's arms" she smiled. She frowned when she just couldn't imagine it like she used to be able to.

The only scene that appeared in her head was her . . . and Gaara. She groaned and hit herself in the forehead. "Stop playing mind tricks on me would you" she whispered harshly to herself.

'**Why you know that's what you really want, to be married to someone who really cares about you. Your special to him and you can just see it when he looks at you; he's totally in love with you'**

'**He's doing something no other guy would do, he's finding the guy you think your in love with even after you rejected him'** Inner Sakura smirked.

"Just SHUT UP!" she yelled and looked around in humiliation as she just yelled that out loud. People were staring at her with frightened looks. She just laughed and rushed off towards a store that looked like it sold formal gowns.

She walked in and saw all the beautiful dresses. Her girly-ness was kicking in as she eyed a couple she liked, but none seemed right. She sighed and a woman with black hair up in a bun walked over with a smile.

"I'm sorry but you look like you could use some help deciding" she smiled kindly.

"Oh yes, thank you. I'm going to a fancy party tonight with . . . my husband" 'Wow weeeeird' she thought. "And I just don't know what to get" she sighed.

The girl looked around at the merchandise and sighed, "I know what party you're talking about and I just don't think any of these will do, let me check if we have anything in the back" she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much" Sakura said smiling back as the girl disappeared. She came back out with a black dress in her hands.

"I think this would be just perfect. We just got it in and I love it" she giggled and handed it to Sakura. "The dressing rooms are right over here," she gestured unlocking one so she could try it on.

Sakura pulled off her ninja shoes and tossed them aside as she worked on her shirt and then her skirt and shorts. She stared in awe at the dress it was beautiful on the hanger and she could hardly wait to try it on.

It was a long dress with a slit up left side and only one strap on the right. It was the perfect size and only hand a beaded embroidering on the area near the top. Nice and simple was always the best, she took it off and hung it back on the hanger.

She got dressed and came out with the dress and headed to the register where the girl that had helped her before sat playing with a pencil. She looked up when Sakura came up with the dress in hand, "So you liked it?"

"Oh yes it is just what I was looking for" she said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that, I also would recommend these" she said holding up a black chocker necklace, matching earrings, and sexy black heels. Sakura contemplated in her head on whether to get them or not and then decided she should.

"Sure throw them in," she said taking out the money Gaara had given her. "So how much will it all be?" she asked nervously.

"Alright your total comes to . . . $540" she said looking back up at Sakura's shocked face. She opened the pouch hoping that Gaara brought a lot of money and her jaw dropped when she saw all the bills were $100.

"Um I'm going to need change," she sweat-dropped giving the girl six of the bills. She smiled and made the change quickly,

"Thank you for your business," she said and placed the things in a convenient bag.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled back and took her things and looked at the clock on the wall. She had 1½ hours left to get back to the hotel, take a shower, and then get ready.

She was glad the hotel was near-by and went through the glass doors. Sakura stopped at the front desk, "Hi, um, did a man with red hair and really dark circles around his eyes and an annoying blond guy come in and make two reservations?"

The man gave a small laugh at her and nodded, "Yes in fact I remember them clear as day, so I am assuming your . . ." he looked at the register book and smiled, "Sakura?"

She nodded with a smile and the guy just laughed again, "So may I ask one of them your boyfriend?" he smiled and handing over the key to her room.

She paused and thought about the question and decided to be convincing about the plan for tonight. "Actually," she smiled, "Gaara, the red head, is my husband. We're on vacation and brought our best friend with us" she said hiding her hand so the absence of a ring wouldn't give her away.

"Really, now? Sounds fun I hope you enjoy your stay please call if you need anything" he said as she walked off. She sighed and went up the stairs to the third floor where her room was. She found hers and opened it with the key; she placed the bag on the single bed and stretched.

There was a knock on her door and she opened it slightly to see Naruto, "Hey" she smiled and opened the door to welcome him in.

"Hey Sakura well did you get what you needed?" he asked. She nodded and pulled out the bag of money from her kunai pack.

"Could you give this back to Gaara please?"

"Yeah, sure I'll give to him when he gets out of the shower" he said with a smile. "Well I bet you want to get ready to, so I'll leave you be were right next to you" he pointed to the room to the left. "If you need anything we're there" Naruto laughed and then closed the door behind him.

Sakura sighed and went into the bathroom; she took her clothes off for the second time today and threw them out into the room. She turned on the shower and got into the hot water. She was washed her hair thoroughly to make it the best it could for being in the desert for so long.

She got out and wrapped one of the fluffy white towels around her wet body. Sakura looked at the time when she came into the room and noted she only had 45 minutes. She dried off the rest of her body and wrapped the towel tightly around her.

Sakura rummaged through her bag and found her brush and went back to the bathroom. She brushed and blow-dried her hair; she smiled as it actually looked good. She threw the towel in the towel hamper and went back out to see the bag on her bed.

She pulled out the dress and thanked the lord it had a built in bra, because she didn't bring a strapless one. She tore the tag off and threw it in the trash can. It slid on perfectly as it had before and she giggled at the thought of Sasuke seeing her in it.

She brought out the necklace and fastened it around her neck, she then put on the black dangly earrings. "Please tell me I left it in here," Sakura said to herself as she dug in her pack once again. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled out a decretive black clip.

She went back into the bathroom and brushed out her hair again then put it neatly up in the clip. She smiled loving how she looked, she opened her mascara that she thankfully brought and put it on carefully.

"I don't think I've ever looked prettier then I do right now" she smiled happily. She went back into the room and gasped at the time; she grabbed her new shoes and put them. She grabbed her kunai back and secured it on her leg so no one would notice it.

Just as she finished there was a small knock on her door, "Well her goes" she breathed out. Nervous was an understatement to how she felt right now, she was nervous about seeing Sasuke for the first time in a long while, but also about this thing with Gaara.

She walked to the door and opened it reluctantly; she tried to keep her shock unnoticeable. Gaara stood there with his arms behind his back in a black tux that almost made Sakura fall over. He stared down at her, even in heels he was taller then her.

He took a deep breath and held out a single rose to her, "Naruto said you would like it"

-

Naruto smacked his forehead, "You idiot I told you to say it was from you"

-

"Oh thank you" she blushed and took it. She turned around and went into the bathroom and grabbed one of the glasses. She filled it with water and put the rose in it, then set it on her bedside table.

Sakura came back out and shut the door behind her, 'Wow Gaara looks amazing . . .' she thought going breathless again.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably and looked off to the side, "You look . . . really pretty" he muttered. Sakura blinked and a blush overtook her face,

"Thank you," she mumbled poking her fingers together, "You look very, very handsome" she said unable to get a grip on breathing yet.

He looked like he just realized something and dug into his pocket, "I forgot but when we were out Naruto said I should get these to make it look more convincing" he said pulling out two shiny bands.

He took the plain one and slid it on his ring finger. He placed the other in Sakura's hand; she stared at the diamond on it and almost wanted to cry. It was in the shape of a flower and it was her favorite metal, white gold. She put it on her ring finger as well and stared at it for the longest time.

"If we don't leave soon we'll be late,"

Sakura looked up at him and smiled shyly, "Right"

They walked down the hall and made it down the stairs and into the lobby. Sakura took a deep breath as they hit the street and tried to prepare herself for the meeting of a life time.

They arrived at the location for the large party and Gaara reached into his jacket and handed the tickets to the man at the front. He nodded and they walked in silently. "He's here," Gaara said without even looking down at her.

Sakura looked around trying to spot the man she was looking for. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her in one direction. She looked over and saw it was Gaara and followed his lead. She saw his eyes scanning the crowd just like hers had been.

Almost an hour had gone by as the two looked for him; Sakura groaned and looked up at Gaara, "Do you want something to drink?"

He looked down at her and sighed, "Actually I would. I'm a little irritated at this, I know he's here I can feel him but I can't pinpoint his location"

"Don't worry I know we'll find him, I'll get you something" she said turning toward the table with drinks and food on it. Sakura reached for one of the glasses of wine and her hand bumped into someone else's. "I'm so sorry" she said retracting her hand.

Sakura looked up and saw it was a woman in short black spaghetti black dress, with black rimmed glasses, and half her hair was long and the other half was short. She went wide eyed with realization but she had snatched the glass and walked off. Sakura grabbed two glasses and hurried back to Gaara, she gently placed one in his hand.

"I saw the girl you said was with Sasuke" she said worriedly.

"You did?" he asked now more alert then he had before and was still searching the crowd.

"Well, well . . ." a deep voice came from behind them. Sakura went wide eyed and Gaara's stare just turned into a glare as him and Sakura turned to look at Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I never thought I would see you again and here of all places I had heard you because Kazekage" he said taking a sip of his own glass. "And Sakura, well I think we all know you would come after me . . . you always do. You're just too damn predictable" he sighed.

Sasuke looked down at there hands and rose a questioning eyebrow, "Gaara I never knew you would sink so low as to marry useless trash"

Gaara's glare intensified ten fold and he unintentionally crushed his glass. A couple of eyes turned toward them but the three ignored the stares they were getting. "Gaara," Sakura gasped in shock and made some hand signs, her hands began to glow green and she took his bleeding hand.

After she was done she looked back over at Sasuke, "Look Sasuke, Gaara and I are not married. It was to fool the people so we could get in here, I came looking for you"

"Why do you kid yourself around Sakura, if I didn't want you when I left why on earth would I want you now? Nothing has changed, I don't like you and I never will-"

Sasuke fell to the ground and Gaara stood towering over him with a balled up fist and the most hateful glare. "You just wait _Uchiha_ before my time is done I will look down upon your dead corpse and smile" he seethed through gritted teeth.

Gaara stepped back after he realized what he did, he turned his head and saw Sakura with tears streaming down her face. She turned around and hurried off, Gaara turned back to Sasuke and glared him down again.

"You will die for hurting her,"

"Sure, you may not think I've gotten stronger but I have . . ." Sasuke snorted.

Gaara just turned away from him and looked in the direction Sakura had gone, "You're not the only one who has gotten stronger _Uchiha_ I'll beat you down just like I did when we were kids"

Gaara pushed through the crowd in search for where Sakura had gone.


	5. Battle

**A/n: WOW!! This is action/fluff filled!!! It's INSANE!!! Well I'm sorry to say but this is the final chapter!!!! The very, VERY end!!!! I really hope you all liked the story because I worked really hard on it but now I must be getting back to my sexy vampire story XD lol**

**I hope you all comment because that would be awesome!!!! lol**

**ENJOY!!!!**

Gaara looked around and saw Sakura on the open balcony. He got through the rest of the crowd and closed the glass doors behind him so the sounds of the party were distant. "I can kill him if you want me too" he said trying to make it sound like a joke.

She gave out a small laugh but it was apparent she was crying. "If it changes anything I think he's an idiot to turn you away especially when you look as beautiful as you do right now" he said closing some of the distance between them.

"Gaara I-"

"Sakura I don't want to be anything more then you want, I just want to be in your life and if that means us being friends then it is more then ok with me. I just want to be there when you need someone" Gaara said truthfully.

Sakura stayed silent and stared out over the balcony before turning around. She looked up at Gaara and was trying not to cry but closed her eyes tightly and leaned onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same around his waist.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked looking down at the top of her sobbing head.

She nodded into his chest without looking up at him. He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, then led her towards the door and back to the party. They navigated through the crowd of people and headed towards the door but then a familiar voice came on the microphone.

"Well everyone it looks like our special quests are leaving" Gaara froze and turned his head slowly to the front of the room where Sasuke and the girl he was with stood. "Karin if you would" he said looking at the girl. She smirked and made the hand sign for release and both Gaara and Sakura went wide eyed at the chakra level climb to enormous heights.

Gaara pulled Sakura close to him and let out a deep breath, "Keep him talking but don't move even an inch or I might accidentally kill you" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and looked up at him to see him with his eyes closed and clearly concentrating on something.

Sakura looked back over at Sasuke and Karin. "You like my new teammate, Sakura? She specializes in chakra; she can manipulate it and track it. The second you guys got close she felt it and I set this little trap. I knew one of you would come so I made, in this case, Naruto overhear" he smirked.

Sakura glared at him and wanted badly to just smash her fist into his face. "Now everyone I give you, Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, and Haruno Sakura. Both of who have tracked down us S-Class criminals and obliterated them" Sasuke announced happily.

All the people in the room turned to the two with hateful eyes and with the intent to kill. "Their job is to kill us, now what should we do to them?" he asked cockily.

"KILL!!!" the all shouted pulling out kunai and shuriken. Sakura went wide eyed and looked up at Gaara who still had his eyes closed. She was then smashed against Gaara's chest.

The windows smashed in and sand poured in from all the surrounding windows winding around all the people and crushing them all in the process. Sakura closed her eyes and held onto him tightly, 'That must have been what he was doing . . . finding more sand'

Sakura opened her eyes and went wide eyed seeing Sasuke coming behind Gaara. She grabbed him and pulled him to the side knocking them both to the ground. She looked back up at Sasuke and he just smirked, "Sakura still all you do is run!" he laughed and pulled out his sword and swung it at her.

Her stare turned to a glare and she waited for the perfect time and then smashed her fists together catching and shattering the blade. "I don't run anymore!" she shouted channeling chakra to her foot and kicking right in his stomach. He flew and crashed into the wall, "These heels were good for something" she smiled happily.

Gaara sat up and shook the sand from his hair. He looked over at Sakura and then at Sasuke, "Nice shot" he smirked.

"Yeah well you took care of everyone else except for him and that girl" she smiled thankfully.

"And now do I have your permission to rip him apart piece by piece?" he asked with a begging smile. Sakura looked over at where Sasuke was recovering from his blow and then back to Gaara.

"I know he still has good in him,"

Gaara let out an irritated groan and rolled his and stood up shaking off the rest of the sand, "Fine, I'll just maim him till he can't move. But I'm not dragging him back, Naruto can do that"

Sakura smiled up at him as he held out a hand to help her up. Gaara looked over at Sasuke and smirked, "Let's go Uchiha. I heard you have a demonic form, bring it out and I will smash you to the ground without the help of mine"

"Not now Gaara, at midnight tonight. Meet me and my team back here were both not fit to fight right now" Sasuke said dusting the sand off his clothes.

"Maybe for you, I can fight in anything" Gaara glared back and held up his hands as the sand around him was ready to follow its masters will.

"Why don't you think about your little girlfriend, she's in an evening dress and has 20 maybe 25 kunai with her" Sasuke smirked and to his right as Karin appeared beside him.

"He's right Gaara . . ." Sakura said placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her and then his gaze shot up. A giants snake broke through wall and headed for them with his fangs ready to kill. Gaara pulled Sakura against him and sand surrounded them and they disappeared.

They appeared in a swirl of sand in front of the hotel, "ASSHOLE!" Gaara yelled almost on the verge of killing someone. "You know what where the HELL was Naruto?!" he punched the wall and was breathing hard.

"Gaara-"

"I don't care I'm killing him now! That bastard tried to pull one over on me?! He is so fucking DEAD!" he glared at the wall and slowly started to breath normally. He looked over at Sakura's scared face, "I'm sorry" he rubbed his temples slowly trying to regain his composure.

"It's ok," she winced and looked at her leg. It was bleeding slightly and she sighed. "Your sand must have rubbed against it when you saved me, thanks" she smiled.

He looked down at her leg and then back up at her, "I'm sorry, here" Gaara sighed and hoisted her up on his back. Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms around his front and held on as he walked into the hotel. Sakura just rested her head on his back not caring anymore about the stares they were getting.

They finally made it back up to their room and Gaara slammed open the door as soon as he unlocked it, "Where the HELL were you?!"

Naruto sat on his bed in his boxers with a bowl of hot ramen in his hands, "Ok look see I was so going to go but then this show came on and you don't understand Jessica and Mark were finally admitting they loved each other, even though Mark's evil twin was trying to get them to hate each other . . ." Naruto gulped as he saw both their irritated faces.

"Naruto you are SO lucky that I'm restrained because I would punch you so hard your skull would disintegrate" Sakura glared and gripped onto Gaara more tightly. She sighed and just looked at Gaara, "You can just take me to my room now"

He nodded and turned away from the Naruto and headed out. She reached down into her kunai pack and gave him the key. He unlocked the door and set her on the bed, "You want some water?"

"Yes please" she smiled and looked over at the rose sitting on her bedside. She looked back at Gaara as he came back in with a bottle of water, "Here" he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, I'll just heal myself and get dressed. Then we can go back" she smiled up at him, he nodded and turned and headed for the door without a word. Sakura made a few hand signs and her hands began to glow green. She ran her hand down her leg and her cut healed easily, when she was done she stared at the diamond on her hand.

She moved to take it off but stopped and just looked at the beautiful gem. A smile came across her face and for some reason she liked the sound of Sabaku no Sakura. The thought made her blush and her heart race. Sakura looked at the rose again and pulled it from the glass, his words still ran through her head as if they were still on the balcony.

_Sakura I don't want to be anything more then you want, I just want to be in your life and if that means us being friends then it is more then ok with me. I just want to be there when you need someone._

She placed the rose back in its temporary vase and pulled off the necklace and wearing she had been wearing, and then she took off the shoes and tossed them to the side.

She got dressed in her normal ninja clothes and welcomed the comfortable feeling of her ninja shoes. The best part was when Gaara kissed her she had been in normal clothes and didn't look all prettied up. She smiled at the thought of him and all the things he had done on their journey here.

Sakura got her gloves and slid them on over her hands and laughed as she thought of the irony. On the journey to save the person she thought she loved she fell completely in love with the most unlikely person.

"Sakura! Gaara's gone he left by himself!" Naruto yelled as he pounded on the door. Sakura went wide eyed but it was not fear for Sasuke it was for Gaara. Sasuke had said his team would be there and against Gaara who knew what would happen.

Sakura threw the door open and ran past Naruto, "Come on if we don't hurry Gaara might get hurt!" she yelled back at him. Naruto stared in awe and then smiled.

"Finally," he smiled as he chased after his pink haired friend.

-

"You came alone? Very unwise" Sasuke snickered as Karin and two other men stood behind him.

"I don't care about them as long as I kill you I'll be happy you're out of her life" Gaara snapped back.

Sasuke rose a questioning eyes brow and smirked, "You love her, how disgusting. So you're mad because she still loves me well I don't care you can have that useless waste of space"

Gaara glared at him, the door at the back of the room slammed open and Sakura and Naruto ran in. "So you did bring them" Sasuke chuckled and looked back at his new team.

"Gaara! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she made it to him and checked his body for any damage. She stood in front of his and held onto his arms with hers hands. Sasuke made a notion to the larger of the men and smirked.

"Gaara you don't have to do this we can just leave now and-" the large man smashed his fist to Sakura's side and sent her into the wall. Gaara went wide eyed as did Naruto, Gaara's hateful glare turned to the man. Naruto ran over to where Sakura was forcing herself up from the impact.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked helping her sturdy herself.

She groaned and held her glowing green hand to her cuts. "All I wanted to do was leave with you and Gaara and that stupid bastard had to ruin it" she huffed and glared at Sasuke.

"If he hurts Gaara, I'm going to obliterate him" she said pushing Naruto away from her. Sakura caught a kunai that was headed for her and glared at Karin who had a smirk on her face.

"Sasuke told me about you," she said standing at a face off with the pink haired shinobi.

"Shut up" Sakura snapped. "I don't have time for you and your chakra games if a single hair on Gaara's head is harmed there won't be any trace of you left. So get out of my way" she seethed her hands balling into fists.

"You can get to your little lover boy through me," she smirked and pulled out two kunai. Sakura's glare turned icy as she felt sorry for Karin that she dared get between her and Gaara.

"Fine, I'll punch a hole right through you!" she yelled running at Karin and throwing a chakra filled punch. Karin barely dodged and stared in horror at the hand that hand almost hit her.

"You have amazing chakra control"

Sakura ignored her and threw another punch. Karin dodged again by an even shorter distance, but the smirk on Sakura's face bothered her until she felt the cold metal run into her skin. Sakura jumped back and smiled "Oh I'm sorry was that not fair play?"

Karin pulled the kunai out from her neck, "You bitch" she said becoming short of breath. She held her hand over the bleeding wound and tried to keep her vision clear.

"You're going to collapse soon; I'm a medic I know exactly where to hit for a quick kill"

Karin fell onto her knees and tried to get back up. Sakura walked up and looked down at the suffering girl, "I warned you didn't I. You wont ever get in my way again"

She passed the now dying Karin and saw Gaara and Naruto fighting with the other two in Sasuke's team. She smirked and looked over at Sasuke; she let out a small laugh and walked toward him. Sasuke looked over at her and she stopped a few feet away.

"You know Sasuke; if Neji were here he would tell me this was fate. That I got to be the one to crush your bones" she said happily.

"Is that so? What happened to your undying love for me? Eh Sakura?" a smirk appeared on his face as he had expected a reaction.

"It was really simple actually," she sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "All I had to do was open my eyes and see the jack ass you were and realize the one I wanted more than anything was someone who loved me and was one of my best friends. Gaara was the one who did that for me, he helped me find you even though it hurt him. I could never repay what he went through just for me but I will spend the rest of my life trying" she said happily and held up her hand.

The diamond glistened beautifully in the light and she looked down at it, "I want to make this real" she got in a fighting stance and her and Sasuke's eyes locked.

"Fine," he sighed and did the same, "this shouldn't take too long" his smirk only grew as a frown appeared on her face.

"I'll make you regret those words!" Sakura yelled running at him charging her fist with chakra. Sasuke just shook his head and suddenly was behind her, he pulled out a kunai and embedded it into her back. Sasuke went wide eyed as the Sakura in front of him turned into cherry blossom petals.

His eyes shot up as Sakura's foot made contact with his no longer perfect face. His jaw cracked and slid out of place as he fell to the ground and slid back on the sand. He sat up and rubbed his jaw, "Well you have gotten better . . ." he trailed off and snapped his jaw back into place.

"But better won't be good enough," he laughed and his eyes swirled into a bloody red. Sasuke made quick hand signs and then slammed his hand onto the ground. The giant snake from before emerged in a cloud of smoke, Sakura bit down on her lip and took a deep breath. It shot at her and she balled her hand into a tight fist.

She ran forward and pulled her arm back sending it forward with as much chakra as she could put into the punch and hit the snake right on the nose. It grinded down into the ground and Sakura pulled her fist out of the snake.

Sand smashed the large man into the wall and surrounded him. It crushed him in an instant and then the sand rushed towards Sasuke as another form appeared in front of Sakura.

"Gaara wait-"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and held her back, "Sakura I really don't think you should do that"

She just stared at Naruto with confusion and then looked over at Gaara. Fear shot through her as she had never seen anyone so angry in her entire life. It almost seemed as if hate were emitting off of Gaara. Sakura stepped back and stood beside Naruto, "He's not . . . you know . . ." she gulped and looked over at Naruto.

"Well . . . I don't think he will be changing but he eyes are getting a tint of gold" he said his voice filled with worry.

Gaara smirked as he saw Sasuke's cold sweat, "**What's wrong Uchiha?!**" he laughed maniacally. "**Are you STILL afraid of me after so long?!**" he laughed again and looked at Sasuke with his tinted eyes. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at the power box on the wall.

The lights went out and the only light that leaked into the room was from the broken windows. Gaara's laughter was heard and it was getting more and more demonic by the second, "**You have to hide in the dark Uchiha? HAHAHA come out and face me!**"

His gaze shot up as a familiar chirping filled the room. A light on the other side of the room appeared and charged at the other dark figure, "**That move won't work on my again Uchiha! I'll snuff it out and then snuff you out!**" Gaara cackled as it got closer and closer.

Sakura held onto Naruto's arm tightly and winced as there were two screams. She felt Naruto run off to wall and flick the circuit breaker and some of the lights flashed on. Sakura's eyes went wide with horror,

"GAARA!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with tears fighting their way from her eyes.

Gaara's fully golden eyes twisted back into a pale green and he took in a deep intake of breath. He looked down at the sword that Sasuke had been hiding that was now right through his shoulder. The sand that surrounded his arm, which resembled the raccoon demon's claw, was over Sasuke's throat.

Both Sakura and Naruto ran over to him and Naruto held onto Gaara and slowly pulled him off the sword. They sand slumped to the earth and Sasuke's head rolled away from his body. Naruto laid Gaara down on the soft sand then looked up at Sakura. She kneeled down beside his barely conscious body.

Gaara's blurred gaze locked onto Sakura's form and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry . . . I didn't," he got a pained look on his face and tried to not let it over take his consciousness. "Sakura, I didn't mean . . . I didn't mean to kill him" he whispered before closing his eyes.

Tears fell onto his semi-conscious face but he was no longer able to communicate or hear from the conscious world. "Gaara!" Sakura screamed and tried to shake him awake, "No! Gaara you can't do this to me! You can't die! Why are being so stupid WAKE UP!" she cried placing her forehead on his chest.

She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes but more took their place, she made quick hand signs and placed her glowing green hands over the wound. It slowly began to close up and his silent breathing became steadier. "Stupid, how can you possibly still think I love that idiot . . . I love you so wake up" she sniffed and tried to smile.

"Is he going to be alright Sakura?" Naruto's voice broke her from her silent mourning and she slowly nodded.

"He should be fine as long as he stays in this meditative state, so you want to take him back to the hotel?" she asked looking back down at Gaara.

"Yeah I'll handle it . . . come on lets go you need some rest" Naruto smiled at his friend and hoisted Gaara up and placed him over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" Sakura screeched and examined Gaara again before Naruto moved. The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Sakura . . . Gaara is tough enough to handle being carried" he shook his head and went with her to the window. Sakura stopped and looked back at the battle field.

"Hold on," she smiled weakly and turned around. He walked toward Sasuke's body and then started running she pulled her foot back and kicked the disembodied head as hard as she could and it splattered against the wall.

She glared at the lump on the ground far away from her now and tried to control her breathing. She smiled and turned back to Naruto "All right I'm ready" she said as she ran back to Naruto.

They arrived back at the hotel and placed Gaara in the bed he hadn't used yet. Sakura sat beside him on the empty side waiting for him to wake up so she could tell him how much she loved him.

Two days went by and Gaara was still recuperating. Sakura stared at him from the doorway and sighed, "Naruto I'm going out to that small lake in this village ok . . . I just need to you know be alone for a bit"

Naruto nodded and waved to her as she left. Sakura walked sadly down the crowded streets, why wasn't he waking up? It didn't make sense he was better but his mind was murky . . . was it his will that was keeping him asleep? She hadn't ever really gotten a patient who died from lack of will but she had heard of it being a key factor in survival.

She stopped when she saw the park and sighed, it sure was beautiful. She walked over to the waters edge and looked down at her reflection. She smiled seeing right at the edge of the water was a little sand bank. Sakura sat down and picked up a thin, sturdy stick.

She sat there for at least half an hour drawing pictures in the golden dust. She wiped it clean again and was about to draw another picture when words were being carved out in the sand by themselves. Her heart leapt as she knew the only person capable of this.

_Why are you sad?_ The sand read neatly.

Sakura took the stick and carved her reply in messier print. _Because the guy I love thinks I love someone else._

She watched the sand as it carved out more words; _Well that sure is a predicament isn't it?_

_It is_, she replied.

_Well how would you tell this guy that you love him and not the guy he thinks you love?_ The sand asked in its perfect hand writing.

Sakura smiled and stood up; she looked back down at the small conversation and then turned around. "Like this" she smiled and kissed Gaara right on the lips. She pulled her lips away and smiled up at him; she brought a hand up and touched his face lightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked trying to hold the tears back.

"I am," he said with a small smile and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He looked down and then back up to her face, "I love you Sakura"

"I love you too, Gaara" she smiled happily and let her tears fall. He took one of his hands away from her waist and wiped away some of the tears. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

She placed her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She broke away again and blushed at the words she was about to say, "Gaara . . ." she mumbled holding up one of her hands.

The glistening of the diamond ring caught his gaze and he looked back at her eyes. "Can we make this official?" she asked turning bright red.

Gaara released her and then took her hand with the ring and pulled off the diamond, she stared at him with a confused expression until he got down on one knee. "I don't thin it can be official until I do this . . ." he laughed and pulled her hand towards him.

"Haruno Sakura would you marry me?"

She nodded and tried stopping her tears with her hand, he slide on the diamond ring and stood up picking her up around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you Sabaku no Gaara" she smiled against his lips.

**There WILL be a new chapter!!!!**


	6. Trip Home

**A/n: as you may have noticed I have decided to continue this story I was originally only going to do one more chapter of Sakura telling Tsunade and everyone BUT I cam up with a great continuation!! Well I hope you are all happy and if you should thank anyone thank Amory-chan; she's the one who convinced me to do it!!**

**There shall be more to come and you know I just love the group of Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto. They seem like they would be the best group of friends, the silent but deadly one, the overly hyperactive one, the genius, and the one that likes to get down and dirty (NOT LIKE THAT!!) lol but I really think they would all be the perfect best friends XD lol**

**Well anyway please review!! It makes this one very happy!!!!**

Sakura admired the ring on her finger for the 15th time today as she walked behind Gaara. Naruto was in the lead as they continued through the forest, "I can't believe you two got engaged and I wasn't there to see!" he huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

Gaara let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry Naruto it was spur of the moment. I hadn't planned it until I thought of it"

"Yeah whatever" he rolled his eyes and continued at the head of the group.

Sakura sped up to catch Gaara's swaying hand with her own. She intertwined her fingers with his and smiled up at him. He pulled up their tangled hands and kissed hers. "Yes?" he smiled down at her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you" she said sweetly and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers and Naruto rolled his eyes,

"Thanks guys I think I'm going to go throw up now," he sighed and then flew forward. Sakura glared after him and shook the tingling from her fist, Gaara snickered and pulled Sakura to him.

"You're so sexy when you beat the living crap out of people," he said pressing her body against his. She smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his red hair.

"Really? I can look a lot sexier for you if you want me too," her smile turned to a devious smirk. "A lot sexier" she whispered huskily into his ear.

"Hm, really why don't you show me" he matched her smirk with his own and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Oh come on guys I'm right here!" Naruto whined.

Sakura laughed and looked over at Naruto and then back at Gaara, "I think I forgot to lock my window tonight" she smiled.

"Well now the sand man can come in and make your dreams come true" he smiled back.

"Ugh gross will you guys stop the mushy crap I'm really about to kill myself here" the angry blonde steamed. Sakura giggled and Gaara laughed as he slowly released Sakura from his grasp.

"Sorry we'll just save this till later" he kissed Sakura on the forehead and it only increased her giggling. Naruto smacked his hand on his face and rubbed it down roughly.

"This is going to be a loooooong trip," he muttered under his breathe.

"Gaara I think you should come back with us to Konoha. I want to tell Tsunade and all of them and then we can have the wedding there and you can go back to Suna while I'm doing the planning and get all the things cleared up. Oh and the invites! Invite everyone from Suna; I am defiantly having a HUGE wedding. I think absolutely everyone should know!" she smiled up at him.

Gaara sighed and gave her a small smile, "Of course, of course. I will send out a message as soon as we get to Konoha to tell them about the events that have taken place"

Naruto had a little rain cloud over his head as he walked ahead rolling his eyes at every little thing they did. 'I am so gone the second we're in Konoha' he thought hopefully.

-

Naruto had tears in his eyes as the gates of Konoha came into view. "THANK YOU GOD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and took off in a run. Sakura laughed and held onto Gaara's arm,

"I think we scared him" she smiled up at him.

He nodded and gave a small chuckle himself, "Poor Naruto and he wanted this to happen the whole time"

Sakura blinked and looked up at him with confusion swimming in her eyes. He stared down at her and shook his head, "Just forget about it. I assume you want to tell the Hokage first?" Gaara wondered as they made it to the gate and were greeted by the guards.

"Kazekage-sama!" they bowed clearly wondering what the Kazekage of Suna was doing there. Even more confused about how the 5th's student was holding lovingly onto him.

They passed and headed towards the Hokage tower with a slow pace. "So first we tell Tsunade and then we have to tell all of our friends" she giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. The pair got stares from nearly everyone they passed.

"Our friends?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Well of course, I mean you, Kiba, and Neji got pretty close didn't you. You remember the camping trip Naruto dragged you on" she said looking up at him. Gaara shivered at the thought and paled too noticeably, Sakura went wide eyed and ushered him over to a near by café. "You ok Gaara?" she asked feeling his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine just trying not to go into shock" he gave a small half hearted laugh.

"Um Miss can we please get some waters over here?" Sakura asked the nearest waitress and she nodded and hurried off. Sakura looked back at Gaara and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "I'm getting you some water so just relax" she smiled.

He rested his head down on the cool table, just the thought of that trip made him almost fear seeing the two again.

_Naruto eagerly hiked ahead of the three who obviously did not want to be there. "You know Naruto when I took a vacation and came to visit I did not think I would be camping . . ." Gaara growled as he looked at the other two._

"_I have much better things to do then this, have to train" Neji complained trailing behind the red head._

"_I had to cancel my date with Ino, Yamanaka Ino, do you know hw much I had to shower and not fool around with Akamaru till I was ready to ask her?! And now I had to cancel because of you!" Kiba said angrily glaring at the blonde._

_Naruto just had his famous fox grin and snickered, "You guys should have won the bet then. All you had to do was peep without getting caught and without using your special abilities"_

_The all huffed and glared in different directions. They finally got to a small clearing and set up the tents. "This is going to be great guys just the four of us no women, no training. MAN TIME!" Naruto cheered throwing his hands up into the air._

_Gaara, Neji, and Kiba's eyes were wide with horror. Kiba grabbed Gaara by the shirt, "KILL ME NOW! Please!"_

_Gaara shoved him off with a somewhat frightened look, "If I'm killing anyone its going to be myself!" he said grabbing a kunai out from the pouch. He tried to hit his hand with the sharp object but the sand protected his pale skin. "CURSE YOU SAND!" he shook his fist hatefully._

_Neji stifled back a chuckle as Naruto just frowned. "Oh come on guys this wont be fun unless you try" he looked at the three with hope in his blue eyes. They all groaned and looked at each other and back at Naruto._

"_Fine."_

_Naruto smiled widely and continued with the tents. Kiba looked at Neji and Gaara and then to Naruto, "I call Gaara as my tent partner!" he yelled raising his hand. Neji twitched and glared at Kiba,_

"_No I wanted Gaara as my tent partner!" he hissed._

"_Guys, guys don't worry about it" Naruto laughed and rested a hand on their shoulders. "Neji you and I will have twice as much fun as they will!" he cheered shooting his fist in the air._

_Neji twitched in agony and turned to see Gaara and Kiba snickering evilly. "At least we didn't get stuck with Naruto" Gaara smirked with victory._

"_I know right, just imagine being in a tent with Naruto ALL night" Kiba laughed and it died as he thought about it. Both shivered and coward at the thought._

"_All right guys there was a specific reason I chose this spot, they have the best hot springs just a little off from here" the blonde nodded and pointed off into a direction._

_The word 'hot spring' had defiantly captured the other three's attention. Now that sounded like a vacation to them, they followed Naruto to the spot and saw the beautiful hot spring._

"_Ok Naruto your somewhat forgiven," Gaara said walking towards the water with Neji close behind. Neji took off his shirt and folded it, he placed it on a tree and took off the rest being left in nothing but boxers. Kiba and Gaara did the same and then Naruto followed. _

"_Are those . . . similes?" Gaara asked staring at the green boxers Naruto wore with happy little faces on them. He nodded excitedly as Neji just rolled his pearl eyes and headed for the water with Kiba behind him. _

_Naruto got an evil look and tip-toed behind Gaara and all of a sudden Gaara went wide eyed feeling a draft below. "HA-HA!!" Naruto fell to the ground holding his sides. Neji and Kiba turned to see what was so funny and then went completely wide eyed._

"_I'm self conscious now" Kiba whimpered and placed his hands between his legs. Neji turned away with a frown,_

"_And I thought mine was big"_

_Naruto blinked and stood up with jealous eyes. Gaara glared with a slight blush and pulled his boxers back up. "Gaara! HOW do you control all your sexual impulses with something THAT big?!" Naruto asked totally shocked._

_He glared at the blonde almost ready to kill him but answered his question none the less, "You have NO idea the things I want to do to Sakura, haven't you noticed my change when I'm near her?" he asked clearly biting back his anger._

_Kiba and Neji thought along with Naruto at this statement. "You know actually I haven't really noticed a change . . ." Neji said shaking his head. _

"_No, no. He's a bit more edgy whenever were out with the girls and Sakura happens to be there" Kiba said to the other two and they nodded in agreement._

"_See I'm . . . normal . . . I have noticeable sexual urges" Gaara stated sliding into the spring with Kiba._

"_You really need to get la-" Kiba stopped in mid-sentence. Gaara froze too as did Neji. They looked up and saw Naruto with their boxers and a sinister smirk. They all stared wide eyed as he tossed them to their other clothes, he took his off and ran and jumped in splashing them._

"_How on earth did you do that?!" Kiba asked in horror. _

"_I got the magic fingers" Naruto laughed and hit the water with his hand as if he couldn't stand how funny the joke was. Kiba and Neji scooted closer to Gaara and further away from Naruto._

"_Ok freaked out is an understatement to how I fell right now" Neji gulped and looked at the other two. _

"_This never leaves the forest, four men naked in a hot spring together does NOT sound good" Kiba said and the two agreed. After awhile Naruto finally got up and went over to their clothes and paled._

"_Um guys . . ."_

"_Jesus Naruto turn around when you're talking to us! We don't want that in our line of vision!" Kiba yelled covering his eyes as Naruto approached again._

_Gaara had his eyes closed and was muttering under his breath, "Happy place, happy place. Find your happy place"_

"_Well I kind of can't find our clothes," he laughed awkwardly. Gaara's eyes shot open and he glared up at Naruto's face._

"_WHAT?!?!" he yelled making Neji and Kiba scoot away. Naruto was even shocked; Gaara never yelled he was too kept to himself for that. Or at least didn't care enough to show his rage in words._

"_Ok, look Gaara just calm down. I'll run back to the camp and get us some new clothes" he said hurriedly and rushed off into then forest._

"I was in there for four hours Sakura, FOUR HOURS!" Gaara said going hysterical. Sakura let him rest his head on her should and rubbed his back soothingly. She noticed all the strange stares and laughed awkwardly.

"Sweetheart what are you talking about?" she asked looking down at him. Gaara just sat up with his normal stoic face and looked at her.

"Sorry about that and I really don't want to talk about it" he sighed and drank the water in one huge gulp. "Alright lets go and tell Tsunade and just pretend this never happened" he said giving her a small smile.

She laughed and grabbed his hand, "Whatever you say" she smiled and pulled him up with her and they started down the street. "Well there's the Hokage tower" she pointed as the grand entrance came into view.

They walked into the cool building and saw Shizune walking toward the front desk with a stack of papers. She looked over and smiled "Sakura! You're back and with Kazekage-sama?"

"Don't worry I'll explain later, is Tsunade-sama available?" she asked her sensei's assistant.

"She should be, the last I checked she didn't have anything planned" she said her gaze shifting to the unplanned arrival of the Kazekage. "Um Kazekage would you like me to have your suite cleaned and prepared?" she asked placing the papers down.

"Oh no Shizune that won't be necessary, Gaara, I mean the Kazekage," she blushed and tried to regain her composure, "will be staying with me during his visit" she smiled and tried to keep her blush down to an acceptable size.

Shizune looked at the two and then at one and the other. "Um alright . . ." she trailed off and Sakura walked towards the stairs with Gaara close behind her. They stopped in front of the two wide double doors and Sakura stared at Gaara oddly.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he was messing with his hair and dusting off his clothes.

"Well?" he asked and shook his hair trying to make it look as nice as he could. "I am meeting the person you respect most and I really want to earn her blessings so I can steal you away in the night" he smiled handsomely making Sakura's stomach do flips and her heart stop.

She was lost in a daze until his voice brought her out of her small coma, "You alright?" he asked with a small laugh. She nodded feeling light headed and didn't want to sound like a complete idiot.

Sakura mentally slapped herself in the face. How on earth could she have not realized how much she had grown to love this man, since the day she met him she had took note of his extremely good looks that were hidden beneath the glare but now. She stared at him as he stood before her; it was like God had spent extra time on his perfection.

He was coarse she wouldn't deny that but his past was rough. But underneath she felt that he had loved her more then anyone she had ever known. "I love you" she whispered looking up at him with sincere eyes.

Gaara was caught off guard by the sudden confession, his eyes softened more then she had ever seen before. "I love you too" he gave her the most meaningful smile he could muster up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you till the rest of eternity" he promised and held her closer. Sakura just laid her head on his chest and held on as hard as she could. "We better get in there before she drinks herself to sleep again" he laughed lightly making her heart beat faster.

Sakura nodded and turned when he released her and opened the door. She felt Gaara right behind her almost touching and then walked in too see Tsunade actually working on paper work.

"Hello Tsunade-sama" Sakura said as sturdily as she could.

She looked up at the mention of her name, "Hello Saku-" she stopped and had the same confused stare as Shizune had had. "Kazekage-sama? I didn't expect to see you here" she said looking at Sakura with worry in her eyes.

"Did something bad happen? Where's Naruto and what about Uchiha Sasuke?" her face was now a mask of worry.

Sakura laughed and spoke up, "Tsunade-sama nothing bad happened Naruto went to go get some ramen probably, Sasuke was unable to return to us and the reason Gaara is here is because well," she went completely red and just held up her finger.

Tsunade went wide eyed and got up from her chair taking Sakura's hand in her own and staring at the ring. "It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, "So you and Kazekage-sama?" she asked with a wide smile.

Sakura nodded happily and smiled brightly, "Oh my, this is exciting isn't it?" she asked her former student.

"And Gaara wanted to ask for your blessing, since you're the most important female in my life since my parents deaths" she said looking back at Gaara. He looked like he was trying to ignore the scene they were making by keeping his eyes locked on some books.

Before Sakura had realized it Tsunade was in front of Gaara her hands wrapped around his face squishing it like you would a small child's. "Oh you silly, silly boy of course you have my blessing!" she smiled brilliantly and kissed both his cheeks with a big smack.

She turned around and paced the room rambling on. Sakura giggled as she saw Gaara's disgusted face while he was wiping of the lipstick now on his cheeks.

"Oh Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, don't you realize that everyone was hoping Sakura would snap out of the emo phase and realized she really loved you! I mean it took long enough! It was a good idea that Naruto chose you for the mission! I'm so happy oh the planning, we will have an enormous wedding!"

Gaara grimaced as he thought she was blowing this way out of proportion. She stopped pacing and looked at the two, "What exactly happened with Sasuke?" Tsunade asked now more serious.

Gaara looked over at Sakura to see if the name and memory brought any unwanted feelings up but he was shocked when all she did was smile. "Well" Sakura began rubbing the back of her head, "We were fighting and things were getting out of control and Gaara sort of . . . you know killed him . . . on accident"

"On accident?" she looked at Gaara with a skeptical sneer. "I doubt it was an accident" her snickering got louder.

"As much as I would have loved to kill him myself . . . I lost control and I did unintentionally kill him" Gaara said in a calm voice. Sakura bit her lip as she stared at his stoic face, for some reason she thought he was lying about that. A smile crept over her face as she thought that he killed Sasuke because he loved her so much and he wanted the person who had hurt her to pay.

"Well anyway, no matter there are wedding plans to be made! Kazekage-sama I assume you need to send a message to Suna to inform them of your bride to be," the Hokage smiled and he nodded.

"I do so if you will excuse me I'll leave the planning to Sakura and you. As soon as Temari finds out she'll be down in a heart beat" he gave a small bow to Tsunade and turned to leave and met with Sakura's gaze. He tossed an uncomfortable glance at Tsunade before walking to Sakura.

"Don't let her do anything too crazy," he whispered into her ear. She could feel the smile on his lips as he said the words and she turned her head to face him and he kissed her lightly and swiftly before leaving.

Sakura returned her gaze to Tsunade who had the hugest grin, "Well Sakura I think I know the answer, but do you want to wait a little while before the wedding?"

"Of course not!" Sakura practically shrieked. She composed herself and tried to look calmer, "Tsunade-sama you know how missions are someone could die anytime. I know Gaara won't ever die he's one of the most powerful ninja I know . . ."

Tsunade's face fell as Sakura hide her face beneath her bangs and she heard the painful sound of tears. "I-I-I c-can't lose h-him!" Sakura sobbed into her hands as the image of his injured body flashed through her mind, "I l-l-love him so m-much I don't w-w-want to . . . I c-can't wait" she sobbed even louder.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around Sakura and placed and hand on her pink hair, "I know my dear, and it's alright. But he is a very powerful shinobi I don't think he would ever let anything happen to you or him. I can see it in his eyes. He cares so much about you he was willing to break his own heart for you"

Sakura nodded and wiped away her tears, "I know. I love him so much I really want to be with him always" she smiled weakly and finally got the tears to stop.

"Well then I think we should probably start planning" Tsunade smiled getting a muffled laugh from Sakura as well.


End file.
